


Alarm

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [223]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one seems up to their morning Sim, so Wedge shakes things up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

Wedge shook his head and sighed. It had been a good morning, or so he had thought when he first got to the Mess for breakfast. After watching his pilots for a short time he had needed to revise that idea though. They were supposed to run a sim after the meal, but none of them seemed to be focused.

Wes was hyper and adding more sugar to his breakfast cakes. Hobbie was tired and drinking cup after cup of caf. Tycho was moping about something and staying silent about whatever it was that was bothering him. Corran was obsessing about his wife, to Ooryl who looked as bored. Wedge squinted his eyes as he looked down the table, Gavin appeared to be slightly hungover still. He looked down to his empty plate and stood finally, “Alright, Sims in ten minutes, so finish up and be there ready to fly.”

He grabbed his plate, ignoring their looks, which ranged from boredom to alarm. He was going to throw things even further when they got to the Sim and he gave them a new special instruction. He didn’t let that worry him as he changed into his flightsuit in their locker room, and made his way to the bay that held the Sim pods. The other Rogues trickled in slowly, still showing no enthusiasm for the assignment, except Wes who was still hyper.

“We’re going to do something a little different today. Everyone is going to get a different wingmate. That means Ooryl will fly with Inyri, Wes will fly with Tycho.” He continued giving their pairings, watching their confusion and anticipation as they got into the pods, until he was left with his wingmate for the day, Hobbie Klivian.

“Sorry. Hobbie, but I couldn’t fly with Tycho today. He was depressing me.” Wedge moved to grab the ladder to his pod when Hobbie suddenly laughed.

“Don’t be sorry, I was thinking about knocking Wes out so I wouldn’t have to fly with him.” Hobbie grinned and disappeared into his Sim pod, and Wedge suddenly understood that he had done them both the biggest favor he could. The Sim, and the day, might actually be bearable after all.


End file.
